In The End
by Ciezie Orion Zordick
Summary: Kyuhyuk FF. Angst. BL. Typo. For U Little Angel yang tak bisa buka ini di note FB. And for u yang ingin baca KyuHyuk FF. T .


**In the End  
by Ciezie**

**WARNING : BL. Angst. Typo**

**Kyuhyuk FF **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu..."

Aku berusaha mendorong badannya yang sedang menghimpitku ke sudut dinding. Dia langsung meraup bibirku, dan malah menekankan badannya hingga aku semakin terhimpit ke dinding. Pahanya menekan bagian bawahku, membuat nafsuku berkumpul begitu saja. Tangannya sedang meremas-remas pinggangku.

Aku langsung lemas.

"Enghh.. Kyuu..."

Aku kembali berusaha mendorongnya, ketika dia sekarang sedang asyik dengan leherku. Tapi doronganku tak berarti sama sekali. Sekarang tangannya malah sedang menjalari setiap bagian depanku.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ini terlalu memabukkan, aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Lalu terdengar suara deruman mobil, ah dia sudah pulang. Nafsuku seketika hilang, aku berusaha mendorong Kyu lebih keras, "Kyuuu... Jebal..."

Dia tetap tak menghentikan kegiatannya, kini malah sedang berusaha membuka kausku.

"Kyu kumohon..." aku mulai menangis sekarang, ketika terdengar suara langkah.

Kami melakukan ini di ruang tamu, begitu dia membuka pintu, pemandangan ini pasti akan langsung menyapanya. Aku bahkan tak berani membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi dia kalau menemukan kami seperti ini.

Akhirnya semuanya berhenti.

Dia mengangkat wajah dan memandangku tajam. Lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja, yang sedang berusaha membenarkan semua kekacauan yang dia buat padaku.

Pintu terbuka, aku segera memberi senyum. "Sudah pulang chagiya?"

Dia tersenyum dan mendekat. Kemudian mengecup pipiku dengan senyum terkembang. "Ne. Kyuhyun kemana?"

Deg.

"Emm... sepertinya di kamar seperti biasa."

Dia lalu menarik tanganku menuju kamar. Memberiku senyuman misterius.

"Ada apa?"

"Pejamkan dulu matamu Chagiya~~!" katanya dengan nada manja.

Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

"Buka tangannya~~" masih dengan nada manja menggemaskan itu.

Aku membuka kedua tanganku di atas paha. Sebuah benda kecil dan ringan menjatuhi tanganku. Aku langsung membuka mata dan melihat apa yang ada di tanganku. Ini kan?

Aku menatap benda kecil, tipis dan panjang itu. Test Pack? Aku menatapnya dan test pack itu bergantian. Mulutku terbuka tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Dia tersenyum dikulum, lalu mengusap-usap perutnya. Tatapannya berarti...

"Kau... Hamil?"

Dia mengangguk, tanpa sadar aku mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Kuputar-putar tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukanku. Senyumku terkembang tanpa bisa kutahan. Rasa bahagia itu seolah masuk begitu saja ke dalam setiap pembuluh darahku, membuatnya mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Dia terkekeh.

Ah benarkah ini? Aku akan menjadi ayah? Aku akan menjadi ayah? Seorang ayah? Mempunyai bayi mungil? Benarkah ini? Atau aku sedang bermimpi?

Setelah puas, aku berjongkok di hadapannya. Memeluk perutnya. Mencoba mendengarkan keberadaan bakal bayiku. Ya aku tahu ini sia-sia pasti belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tapi aku tetap ingin melakukannya. Aku menempelkan telingaku di perutnya.

Dia mengusap-usap rambutku.

"Jaga dirimu dan bayi kita dengan baik ya... Aku juga akan menjagamu." desisku di perutnya.

.

.

.

"Senang?"

Deg.

Suara langkahnya yang seperti diseret terdengar mendekat. Semakin langkah itu mendekat, semakin berdebar pula hatiku.

Deg.

Sebuah pelukan erat dari belakang. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di bahuku. Gerakanku yang sedang menuang air terhenti begitu saja. Aku mematung dan tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Sesuatu yang basah menempel di leherku. Itu.. aku tahu ... itu... aku mencengkram cangkir yang kupegang erat. Berusaha menahan suaraku yang selalu tak bisa kukontrol kalau dia sudah begini.

"Mana suaramu ... aku ingin mendengarnya ..." ia berdesis rendah sambil tetap menempelkan bibirnya di leherku.

Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan tangan yang tak memegang cangkir. Hampir saja aku mendesah, yang aku tahu pasti akibatnya akan fatal.

Grep.

Ia menyentakkan tanganku yang menutup mulutku. Aku segera mengigit lidahku.

"Jangan ditahan... chagiya..."

Tidak! Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Tangannya yang satu lagi sedang menyingkap kausku dan menyusuri perutku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kk.. Kyu.. Je.. jebal..." nafasku mulai berat.

Ia kini malah membalik tubuhku, sehingga mau tak mau mataku menatap matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya ia tekankan ke tubuhku hingga aku terhimpit diantara dia dan meja dapur. Mataku berkabut sekarang. Aku tak pernah menang melawan tatapan matanya, dan iya karena aku suka padanya. Aku mencintainya.

Tangannya terangkat ke arah wajahku, refleks aku menutup mata yang membuat embun di matau mengalir di ujung mata. Sebuah usapan lembut terasa. Ia mengusap air mataku. Lalu hembusan nafasnya terasa di wajahku. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan aku masih takkan bisa, takkan pernah bisa menolak. Meski aku selalu berjanji dalam hatiku untuk tidak melakukan ini lagi.

Ia menciumi bibirku lembut. Bahkan terasa sekali dari caranya kalau dia juga mencintaiku sama besarnya dengan cintaku padanya. Kalau sudah begini, aku tak bisa menolak lagi. Dia mengangkat tubuhku yang lebih kurus darinya dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku karena aku masih menghianatimu yang sedang mengandung anakku. Bisikku dalam hati ketika melewati kamarku dengannya.

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari sebuah sore. Anjing kecilku yang sedang bermain-main di depan sebuah kolam buatan di taman kompleks tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kolam itu. Dia tak bisa berenang, aku juga. Aku berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan.

Lalu dia datang, Kyuhyun dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia menatapku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakiku. "Apa yang kudapat kalau aku menyelamatkan anjingmu?"

Mataku membulat. Kenapa dia mengajakku bernegosiasi di tengah keadaan segenting ini?

"Aishhh lamban! Ayo cepat jawab, kau ingin anjingmu mati?"

"Apapun..." jawabku tanpa berfikir.

Dia menyeringai dan perasaanku langsung tak enak. Aku sedikit menyesal sejujurnya. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Dia kemudian membuka kancing seragamnya cepat, meninggalkan kaus putih polos di badannya. Lalu ia berlari dan melompat ke kolam. Dengan mudah ia bisa membawa anjingku ke tepian.

Aku membuka jaketku dan segera menyelimuti anjingku. Mataku sedikit berkaca melihat anjingku yang basah dan kedinginan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja..."

"Gomawo." Desisku.

"Hmmm iya. Ingat janjimu itu ya."

Lalu ia kembali memakai seragamnya dan berdiri.

"Kyuhyun." Ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar babo. Namaku Kyuhyun." Ia menyilangkan lengan di dada.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku tanpa sadar. Dia ini baru juga bertemu sudah mengataiku. "Eunhyuk.." balasku ketus.

"Nah ayo pulang." Tanpa kuduga dia menarik tanganku hingga berdiri.

"Aku tahu kau anak dari tetangga baru kami." Jawabnya ketika aku melemparkan tatapan tanya.

Lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuanku lagi, dia tetap menarik tanganku. Aku buru-buru mendekap Choco_anjingku itu. Dan pasrah mengikuti seretannya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah kenal dengan Kyuhyun?"

Aku mengangguk pada Yeoja imut seumuranku dan dia bahkan akan satu kuliahan denganku. Namanya IU. Yeoja manis yang lebih cocok jadi adik Kyuhyun_dibanding jadi kakaknya, itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Tumben sekali dia begitu. Biasanya dia tak pernah peduli pada orang lain. Tak mau kenal siapapun."

Aku ikut mengerutkan kening. Ah sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tipe orang yang suka menyendiri dan merasa cukup dengan kesendiriannya. Mungkin karena kemarin tak sengaja saja bertemu denganku.

"Ah sudahlah. Bagaimana kau sudah siap untuk Orientasi besok?"

Aku mengangguk. "Semoga tak ada acara yang aneh."

Dia tersenyum dan ikut mengangguk.

"Aku ingin bicara." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah ada di samping kami. Aku dan IU saling berpandangan tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kyu ingin diajaknya bicara.

Dia mendengus, setelah kami hanya diam. Dia lalu mendekat memegang lenganku dan kembali menyeretku... dia ini. Aku menoleh dan melambai pada IU yang sedang memandangku heran.

.

.

.

"Ini kamarmu Kyu?" aku takjub menatap kamar Kyuhyun. Ini kamar impianku. Dindingnya di cat biru tua. Dan digambari dengan bintang-bintang, planet dan entah apa lagi yang pasti ini mirip sekali seperti angkasa.

Sebuah single bad rendah menempel ke dinding. Di sampingnya rak buku panjang memenuhi bagian dinding itu. Buku-buku berderet rapi di sana. Di bagian dinding lain, tertempel meja yang di atasnya ada komputer lengkap. Sisi lain lagi ada lemari tinggi. Tak terlalu banyak perabotan.

"Iya... Tunggu dulu... coba kau lihat..."

Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan mendekati pintu. Lalu Flasshh lampunya mati. Tapi.. tapi... kamar ini tidak benar-benar gelap, dinding-dinding itu bercahaya pada bagian bintang dan benda langitnya.

"Lihat ke atas..." terdengar lagi suaranya.

Aku mendongak, dan waaahhh ...

Langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun juga bersinar seperti langit malam di luar. Aku hanya bisa membuka mulut. Ini benar-benar indah.

Setelah entah berapa lama, Kyuhyun menyalakan kembali lampu. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Aku segera menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil tersenyum padaku seolah bertanya, bagaimana pendapatmu?

"Ini... luar biasa Kyu.. aku selalu ingin mempunyai kamar seperti ini..."

"Kau boleh memilikinya.." potongnya. Aku menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Mulai saat ini, kamar ini milikmu juga."

Ah dia mungkin ingin menganggapku sahabat dan berbagi kamar seperti biasanya pada persahabatan laki-laki yang sering satu pakai dalam segala hal. Tidak buruk juga. Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kamarku juga jadi kamarmu.." ucapku.

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Astaga..." teriakku. "Kyuhyun kau mengagetkanku!" bentakku pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik duduk di tepi ranjangku.

Dia terkekeh. Aku segera melempar handuk yang tadi kusampirkan di bahuku. Untung aku sudah berpakaian di kamar mandi tadi. Kebiasaanku dari dulu. "Jangan main masuk kamar orang seenaknya!" ketusku lagi.

"Bukankah kamar ini milikku juga? Kau sendiri kan yang bilang?"

"Hah?" aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kamarku juga adalah kamarmu. Kau boleh masuk kapan saja kau mau. Kita adil."

"Tapi..."

"Ayo." Katanya tanpa mau mendengar penjelasanku. Ia kembali menyeretku tanpa meminta persetujuanku sama sekali. Untung hari ini aku libur, dan untung pula aku sudah memakai baju lengkap. Entahlah aku juga memang tak pernah bisa menolaknya. Rasanya aku jadi terbiasa dengan keberadaannya yang sering tiba-tiba dan memaksa.

Aku tersenyum memandang punggung Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Sekarang!" terdengar suara Kyuhyun tegas dari ponselku.

"Kyu... aku tak pernah menolak kan, kalau aku bisa? Tapi... tapi... aku harus mengerjakan tugas ini bersama kelompokku..." sejujurnya aku tak mau menolak, tapi ini benar, aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku bahkan bersama IU juga.

"Aku akan menunggu." Desisnya.

"Iya.. tapi sepertinya ini akan lama... mungkin sampai malam. Pulang saja dulu ya. Nanti aku kabari kalau sudah selesai."

Tak ada jawaban, kupandangi ponselku. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Aku sesaat mematung menatap layar ponselku.

"Ayo Hyukkie..." terdengar suara lembut dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada IU, lalu mengikuti langkahnya menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Jam 9 malam? Yang benar saja. Tugas ini benar-benar menyita waktu. Untuk kampus buka sampai tengah malam. Dan banyak mahasiswa dari kelompok lain yang juga masih mengerjakan tugas ini. Aku segera membereskan buku-buku bersama teman satu kelompokku.

"Ayo..." ucapku pada IU.

Ia tersenyum dan segera mengikuti langkahku. Tapi baru berjalan sebentar, tiba-tiba. "Awwww..."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati IU yang sedang terduduk sambil mengurut pergelangan kakinya. "Gwaenchana?"

Dia tersenyum sambil mengernyit, "Aku kebanyakan duduk mungkin tadi..."

"Ayo kubantu?" aku segera meletakkan lengannya di bahuku dan memapahnya. Kami hanya berjalan sebentar. Naik bus, setelah itu berjalan sebentar lagi menuju kompleks perumahan kami. Rumahku dan IU berhadapan.

.

.

.

Kyu?

Aku sedang memapah IU untuk berjalan menuju rumahnya, ketika matau menangkap sosok Kyu di taman kompleks. Dia sedang memandangku kecewa. Ah bagaimana mungkin aku lupa kalau dia sedang menungguku? Bodoh! Sebelum sempat memanggilnya, Kyu sudah berlari dari sana.

"Ada apa Hyukkie?"

Aku segera menggeleng. IU sepertinya tak melihat Kyu tadi. Aku segera memapahnya menuju rumah. Kyu juga pasti sudah masuk rumah lewat belakang. Biar kujelaskan di kamarnya nanti.

Setelah berbasa-basi dengan UmPa Kyuhyun dan IU, aku segera beranjak ke kamar Kyu. Ini memang sudah biasa, begitu pun Kyu di rumahku. Dia sedang duduk di meja belajarnya, ketika aku masuk, entah asyik membaca apa. Dia tak menoleh atau pun berkomentar apa pun.

"Kyu... Mianhae..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia pasti marah, tadi dia menelpon jam empat dan sekarang jam sembilan. Dia duduk di taman selama lima jam. Dan aku sama sekali lupa menghubunginya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya yang sedang merajuk begini.

Aku memandang kamar berkeliling dan mendapati barang baru teronggok di dekat pintu. Seperti rumah-rumahan yang sering dimainkan anak kecil tapi ini lebih besar. "Emmm kau membuat ini sendiri Kyu? Waah bagusnya..."

"Buang saja!" desisnya. Aku tersenyum akhirnya dia menjawab juga.

"Kenapa? Ini bagus. Sayang kalau dibuang."

Dia menoleh dan menusukkan tatapan tajamnya padaku. "Tadinya itu kubuat untuk seseorang yang sangat kusayangi. Dia sedih karena rumah-rumahan anjingnya rusak dan belum punya uang untuk membeli yang baru. Tapi dia sepertinya tak membutuhkan rumah-rumahan rongsokkan buatanku. Buang saja."

Ia lalu kembali berbalik mengabaikanku yang sedang membuka mulut. Ini untukku? Iya Kyu pasti membuat ini untukku. Dia ada di kamarku ketika aku mengeluh pada Umma soal rumah-rumahan anjingku yang rusak. Dia membuat ini sendiri dan sengaja menungguku untuk menunjukkannya. Entah apa perasaanku saat ini.

Bukan kali ini saja dia begitu memperhatikanku. Dia yang harusnya lebih kuperhatikan karena dia lebih muda dariku, tapi dia yang selalu lebih dewasa. Dia yang menenangkanku ketika sedih. Meski tak banyak bicara ia selalu punya cara untuk membuatku tersenyum. Meski kadang dia memang sering mengataiku.

Tanpa berfikir aku mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dia menegang sesaat. Ahhh tubuhnya dingin sekali, dia benar-benar menungguku di taman itu. "Mianhae..." bisikku.

Aku tersenyum ketika dia memegang erat tanganku yang melingkar di dadanya. Dia memaafkanku. Aku tahu karena kemudian dia berbalik dan memelukku. Ah aku menyayangimu Kyu.

.

.

.

Begitulah tahun berlalu, aku semakin dekat dengan Kyu. Aku merasa kami ini seperti satu bagian yang tak terpisahkan. Apalagi ketika Kyu juga mulai kuliah di kampusku. Intesitas pertemuan kami semakin banyak. Meski kadang kami juga berkumpul bersama IU atau teman masing-masing. Tetap saja waktuku lebih banyak kuhabiskan dengannya.

Kyuhyun terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini. Apa karena aku akan lulus dari kampus dan mulai bekerja? Ia jarang nyambung kalau kuajak mengobrol.

"Kau kenapa?" aku mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hah?"

"Tuh kan? Lagi-lagi tak mendengar apa yang kubicarakan?" aku semakin mengerucutkan bibir.

Dia mendekat dan tiba-tiba bersimpuh dengan lututnya. Tangannya memegang erat tanganku. "Hyukkie..." dia memang tak pernah memanggilku Hyung.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa perasaanmu padaku?"

Hah? Aku mematung. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya begini? "A... apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tanyakan cinta seperti apa, aku tahu kau mengerti. Apa kau juga merasakan yang sama?"

Hah? Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Aku .. aku bingung sendiri. Semua bayangannya melintas. Saat kami tertawa bersama. Kami berpelukan. Berjalan bersama. Aku selalu ada bersamanya. Dia selalu ada untukku. Mungkin ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kalau iya, maka lupakan rasa cintamu."

Apa lagi maksudnya sekarang. Aku kira dia akan menyatakan cintanya.

"Lupakan rasa cintamu, ayo kita saling menjauh."

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku mengerti maksud ucapan Kyu, ketika Umma dan Appa mengajakku berbicara empat mata. Aku akan dijodohkan dengan IU. Ya kami pasangan yang sempurna pastinya seandainya aku bisa mencintai IU. Aku menyayanginya sebatas sahabat, perasaanku saat bersama IU tak sehangat saat aku bersama Kyu. Tapi apa alasanku untuk menolak? Aku tak pernah terlihat bersama gadis lain selain IU. Kalau Kyu kujadikan alasan, aku pasti langsung ditendang dari rumah.

Akhirnya aku mengangguk. Kyu juga mungkin mengharapkan ini. lagipula tida terlalu buruk kan. Aku akan jadi Hyungnya mulai sekarang.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Aku malah sempat berfikir ini keputusan yang bagus. Aku cukup bahagia hidup bersama IU. Ia istri yang lucu, menggemaskan dan pintar memasak. Dia sempurna. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkannya. Kami tinggal di rumah yang dekat dengan tempat perushaanku bekerja.

Semua jadi rumit ketika Kyu atas saran UmPa kami, ikut menumpang sementara di rumah kami. Karena dia sedang jadi trainee di perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Awalnya kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja. Kukira Kyu juga sudah lupa perasaannya padaku.

Tapi ternyata aku salah.

Dimulai dari dia yang sakit dan IU yang juga sudah bekerja di perusahaan berbeda, harus lembur. Biasanya aku yang selalu lembur. Entah kenapa malam itu, aku bisa pulang awal. Kudapati Kyu yang sedang tergeletak di lantai dapur. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mengambi minuman, cangkir tergeletak di tempatnya tergeletak.

Aku segera memapahnya dan membawa ke kamarnya. Badannya sangat panas. Aku segera mengompres dan melakukan berbagai hal sebisaku. Aku menunggu kalau sampai dua jam, panasnya tidak turun baru aku akan menelpon rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Usapan lembut di kepalaku membuatku terbangun. Aku segera menegakkan tubuh. Kyu sudah sadar, dia sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku balas tersenyum. Rasanya lama sekali tak melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini, dan perasaan yang dulu kukubur dalam tiba-tiba menyeruak. Ternyata aku masih merindukannya.

"Masih sakit atau pusing?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Hyukkie..."

Aku menatapnya, tangannya kugenngam. Aku bahkan rindu caranya memanggilku.

"Saranghae..."

Pertahananku buyar. Aku menghambur ke pelukannya. Ya setelah jauh darinya di awal-awal pernikahanku dengan IU, aku sangat merasa tersiksa. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai KyuHyun. Kalau tak menahan diri aku ingin pulang ke rumahku, bertemu dan bersama-sama lagi dengannya. tapi lalu pesona IU membuatku perlahan dapat melupakan Kyu. Tapi ternyata masih ada yang tersimpan, perasaan itu tak pernah mati.

.

.

.

Sejak itu diam-diam aku menjalin hubungan dengan Kyu. Meski aku tahu ini salah sangat salah dan tak bisa dibenarkan dengan alasan apapun. Tapi aku merasa lebih hidup. Aku jadi lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupku.

Aku selalu berjanji untuk mengakhirinya ketika aku sedang bersama IU. Tapi lalu aku lupa kalau sudah bertemu dengan Kyu apalagi kalau dia sudah mulai menyentuhku.

Tapi lama-lama aku merasa bersalah juga, apalagi Kyu semakin tak kenal waktu, bahkan kadang saat ada IU, ia tetap memaksaku seolah-olah memang sengaja untuk menyiksa batinku. Aku ingin berhenti dan ia pun jadi kasar. Ia semakin gila, tapi aku tak pernah bisa menolak. Karena aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu rasanya aku jadi ingin membunuh anak itu..."

Deg!

Aku memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kami sedang ada di dokter. IU sedang memeriksakan kehamilannya dan Kyuhyun ikut menemani.

"Karena dia benar-benar merebut perhatianmu. Bahkan sebelum dia benar-benar ada."

Apa dia serius dengan ucapannya. Mana mungkin dia melukai calon keponakannya sendiri kan? Apalagi kakak kandungnya sendiri. Kyu pasti hanya berkata asal kan?

"Aku serius soal ingin sekali membunuh anak itu Hyukkie... andai aku bisa..." suaranya menurun di akhir.

Dia serius? Apa dia akan nekat. Ya sejak IU hamil, aku memang semakin gencar menolaknya. Aku menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu dengan menjaga IU. Bahkan kadang aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk bermesraan dengan IU di depan Kyu yang berkahir dengannya mengamuk ketika mendapat kesempatan untuk menyeretku ke kamarnya.

Aku memandang Kyu, tapi dia tak mau memandangku. Ia melabuhkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Kyu benarkah itu?

.

.

.

Aku pulang dengan badan super pegal. Aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku, karena aku akan mulai cuti minggu depan. Menurut perkiraan dokter, minggu depan lah kelahiran anak kami. Aku membuka pintu rumah. Tapi sepi sekali. IU mungkin tidur, Kyu tak kulihat di kantor, dia pulang duluan sepertinya.

Aku mendudukkan diri sejenak di kursi ruang tamu. Melonggarkan dasi. Aku tersenyum-senyum membayangkan sebentar lagi bayi kami akan lahir. Akhirnya. Semoga IU bisa menghadapinya. Dia gadis yang kuat meski mungil. Ah jadi ingin segera menemuinya.

Aku beranjak dari sofa dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamar kami.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Apa ini. Aku memandangi cecaran yang memenuhi lantai. Ini... bukankah ini darah?

Pikiranku segera mengembara ke mana-mana. Perasaanku jadi tak enak. Dan kenapa aku jadi harus teringat Kyuhyun? Tidak ucapannya di rumah sakit. Ah jangan dulu berprasangka buruk Hyukkie. Jangan. Secepat yang aku bisa, aku segera masuk ke kamar.

Kamarku berantakan. Barang-barang berjatuhan. Tidak! Kyu tidak mungkin melakukan itu kan? Tidak! Bagaimana ini? Aku segera keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Sebelum sempat membuka kamar, suara ponselku berdering. Ponselku ada di saku jas yang kusampirkan di kursi ruang tamu.

Aku segera melesat ke sana.

"Hallo... iya benar... Hah?... baik saya akan segera ke sana..."

Aku segera melesat setelah menyambar kunci mobilku. Aku haru ke rumah sakit segera.

.

.

.

EPILOG

Kutatap dua sosok yang kucintai yang sedang terpejam dengan damai. Mereka begitu identik. Bayi mungil itu pasti akan mirip ibunya kelak. Entah aku harus menangis atau tersenyum bahagia sekarang.

Kyuhyun ada di ruangan lain rumah sakit ini. Dia terluka parah. Aku terlalu berprasangka buruk padamu Kyu. Harusnya aku tahu kau takkan sekejam itu kan? Dari cerita IU aku tahu bahwa, ketika dia kontraksi tadi Kyu belum pulang. Ia tak tahan bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri, ia berpegangan pada meja atau apapun yang bisa digapainya hingga semua benda berjatuhan.

Bahkan ia merasa ada yang mengalir di pahanya. Ia benar-benar akan segera melahirkan. Ketika ia hampir pingsan itu lah Kyu datang. Ia langsung menggendong IU, dan membawanya keluar. Ia bisa menghubungi ambulan, tentu saja andai sedang tidak panik. Kyu yang belum punya mobil, malah berusaha memberhentikan setiap mobil yang lewat.

Kebanyakan mengacuhkan, mungkin Kyu terlihat seperti penjahat yang membawa korbannya. Sampai akhirnya dengan nekat ia membaringkan IU di trotoar, lalu berjalan ke jalan raya dan sengaja menabrakan dirinya dengan salah satu mobil. Dan akhirnya ada yang bisa membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

Mengingat itu aku segera beranjak dari kamar itu setelah mengecup kening IU dan bayi kami.

.

.

.

"Aku pernah diramal Hyukkie... suatu saat dikala senja menyapa bumi aku akan bertemu orang yang kucintai. Tapi hubungan kami takkan mudah. Pada akhirnya kami harus berpisah. Kalau aku memaksakan kehendak, aku akan mengalami kejadian yang dahsyat."

Aku hanya diam, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. "Awalnya aku pikir itu omong kosong. Sampai aku melihatmu di dekat kolam itu. Perasaanku langsung berkata itulah kau, orang yang kucintai itu. Dan ternyata semua ramalan itu benar kan. Akhirnya seperti ini." suaranya memelan. Nafasnya terlihat berat.

"Sudah Kyu... nanti saja kita bicara ini..."

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Hyukkie... Hyung... aku menagih janjimu sekarang. Kau berjanji akan memenuhi apapun permintaanku kan."

Aku mendekat dan meraih tangannya, kenapa Kyu seolah-olah akan pergi jauh. "Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Jadilah ayah yang baik. Dan relakan aku. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku kan."

"Kyu..." mataku mulai mengembun sekarang.

"Berjanji Hyung... Aku ingin menjadi paman yang baik. Berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia..."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Dan untuk pertama kalinya kulihat dia juga menangis. "Aku akan tenang Hyung. Semoga semua ini bisa menebus dosaku. Semua rasa sakit ini."

"Kyu..." aku tak tahan lagi. Aku berbaring di ranjangnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Aku ingin tidur Hyung. Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu."

Tangisku semakin menjadi. Tapi kueratkan juga pelukanku. Berusaha memerangkap tubuhnya agar tak pergi dari sisiku. Kyu aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku.

Lalu semuanya sunyi bahkan hembusan nafasnya pun tak terdengar lagi.

Tangisku pun menderas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru sembuh dari mogok nulis malah bikin begini. Mianhae kalau mengecewakan.

#masuk kamar ikut nangis bareng KyuHyuk


End file.
